Manga/Light Novels
Light novels Kagerou, Setting Sail! 艦これ: 陽炎、抜錨します！ (KanColle: Kagerou, Batsubyou Shi Masu!) * Tác giả: Tsukiji Toshihiko * Minh họa: NOCO ( Tumblr / Twitter ) * trên Famitsu Bunko * Volume 1 ra mắt: 30/11/2013 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 ra mắt: 28/2/2014 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 ra mắt: 30/7/2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/301405003451/ Special Edition] ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 4 ra mắt: 26/12/2014 —— [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/product/301410000752/ Special Edition] ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 5 ra mắt: 30/3/2015 **Đặt hàng tại: Amazon.co.jp *Chuyện về đội khu trục số 14 bao gồm Kagerou, Ushio, Akebono, Arare, Nagatsuki, và Satsuki.http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1683130. * Chủ yếu miêu tả tình cảm giữa các cô gái. 1st Carrier Division, Heading Off! 艦これ: 一航戦、出ます！ (KanColle: Ikkousen, De Masu!) * Tác giả: Kazuyuki Takami * Minh họa: GUNP ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * trên Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko * Volume 1 ra mắt: February 1, 2014 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 release: July 1, 2014 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 3 ra mắt: December 1, 2014 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Nhiệm vụ chống lại Abyssal Fleet, dẫn dắt bởi Akagi và Kaga từ việc luyện tập đến các cuộc chiến. * Có chút yếu tố Harem. * Đã hoàn thành. Bonds of the Wings of Cranes 艦これ: 鶴翼の絆 (KanColle: Kakuyoku no Kizuna) * Tác giả: Uchida Hiroki * Minh họa: Matarō ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * trên Fujimi Fantasia Bunko * Đăng hàng tuần trên tạp chỉ Dragon Magazine * Volume 1 ra mắt: 2/2/2014 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 ra mắt: 20/6/2014 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 3 ra mắt: 18/10/2014 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Volume 4 ra mắt: 20/2/2015 ** Mua được tại: CDJapan * Spin off truyện ngắn trên Dragon Magazine: **島風の如く :Phần xuất bản 20 tháng 3 và 5 năm 2014, tháng 5 và 7 2014 của Dragon Magazine **一〇〇二番目の願い事 : Phần tháng 7 và 9 năm 2014, tháng 9 và 11 năm 2014 của Dragon Magazine **大淀の2月14日 : Phần xuất bản 20/11/2014 20/1/2015, tháng 1 và 3 2015 của Dragon Magazine **Có chuyện kể về Shoukaku và Zuikaku là nv chính nhưng chi tiết cụ thể không được công bố trên web :Phần xuất bản 20/3/2014, 5/2015 của Dragon Magazine ** Vẫn đang tiếp tục ** Khoảng 12 trang cho mỗi lần đăng trên tạp chí ** Những phần in trên không được tập hợp thành 1 quyển riêng. * Những tiểu thuyết chủ yếu viết dựa trên góc nhìn của Zuikaku. * Chống lại định mệnh từ lịch sử và sống 1 cuộc sống thứ 2 với tư cách là mẫu hạm. Day at a Certain Naval Base 艦これ: とある鎮守府の一日 (KanColle - To Aru Chinjufu no Ichinichi) * Tác giả: Kazuyuki Takami, Akaganedai, Shiide Kei * Minh họa: Koruri ( Pixiv / Twitter ) * trên Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko * Volume 1 ra mắt: June 1, 2014 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan / YesAsia * Volume 2 ra mắt: November 1, 2014 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Câu chuyện kể về luyện tập hăng say ngày đêm của nữ hạm. *Sắp chữ giống như với Ikkousen DeMasu!. *Đã hoàn thành. Zui no Umi, Ootori no Sora 艦これ: 瑞の海、鳳の空 (KanColle - Zui no Umi, Ootori no Sora) * Tác giả: Murasaki Yukiya * Illustrations: Aruga Satoru ( Pixiv ) * Volume 1 ra mắt: 31/1/2015 ** Mua được tại: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan * Tập trung vào tình cảm lãng mạn của Zuihou với Teitoku. Category:Merchandise